


Canine Lover

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bestiality, Dog - Freeform, F/M, female on feral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 09:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18568891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “There’s my good boy,” she said, crouching down to be more level with him and rubbing his neck, running her hands down his back. “She’s going to be gone for a little while. What do you say we have some fun?”





	Canine Lover

**Author's Note:**

> This is more or less a test to see if I can write something of this nature. I may write more like this in the future.

“Are you sure you don’t mind?” Rachelle was already dressed and ready to go, shoving some items into her purse and checking to make sure she had everything she needed.

 

“I don’t mind at all,” Hannah smiled, leaning over the countertop and resting her elbows against the cold granite. “You deserve to have some time to yourself. And you know me, I love having Koda around.”

 

“Well, if you’re sure…!” Rachelle was nearly halfway out the door, pulling one the back of her shoe and hopping on one foot to get her foot straight out in it. “Koda is just so __big,__  you know?” Rachelle was so short. The shortest person Hannah probably knew. Koda was a German Shepherd, lean and __tall.__  He could easily overpower her even without meaning to. If he got too excited on a walk, or if he just decided that he wanted to play… Hannah was a bit taller, not quiet as petite as her friend. She promised Rachelle again and again she could certainly handle Koda, just like she was able to every other time she was left to dog-sit the Norman family dog.

 

Finally the door shut and Rachelle was gone. The tiny blonde nor her parents should be back for several hours. Plenty of time…

 

Hannah shook her at her head, wicked thoughts swarming in her mind. Casually she looked down at Koda, who was waiting patiently by her feet. His big paws were resting against the linoleum, one rested on top of the other, and he looked up at her with large, warm brown eyes. She smiled at him and held out her hand. Koda raised his own, bumping his wet nose against her palm and dragging his wide, wet tongue over her fingertips. She felt a pleasant shiver run down on her spine and she rested her hand against his head, petting him, scratching his ears.

 

“There’s my good boy,” she said, crouching down to be more level with him and rubbing his neck, running her hands down his back. “She’s going to be gone for a little while. What do you say we have some fun?”

 

His ears perked up. She knew he couldn’t __really__  understand what she was saying, but she liked to think that he grasped enough of her enthusiasm. She really did love watching Koda, but it was not for a reason that Rachelle would ever guess. And honestly, Hannah preferred to keep it that way.

 

She took off her shoes and crawled the short distance across the kitchen floor and placed them against the back door. Then she stood up, taking a few steps and then patting her thigh to summon Koda to her side.

 

“Come on boy,” she said, “come on!”

 

Koda’s ears perked up again and he stood. His nails clacked against the linoleum and then were softened by the carpet as they both crossed through the living room and started heading into one of the attached downstairs guest bedrooms. The master suite was upstairs. And while Hannah always had a fantasy about taking Koda up to __that__  luxurious room, she knew it would be playing with fire because unless she had time to put everything back __exactly__  and clean up, Mrs. Norman would know that she had been in there and surely throw a fit. Mrs. Norman had hated the fact that her sweet little Rachelle insisted on assisted with riff-raff like Hannah.  Hannah swore the Norman matriarch had hated her since she was six years old and now at nineteen years old she was certain Mrs. Norman’s hate has only seemed to increase.

 

One day, though. Maybe one day when she was really pissed with Mrs. Norman and the family took an at least weekend-long vacation… 

 

Hannah opened the guest bedroom door and stepped inside. Koda was so well-trained – she could tell he wanted to run up to the bed and jump on top, but he didn’t. He waited. Hannah smiled and walked over to the side, getting wet already in anticipation of what was about to happen.

 

She kept her knee-socks, but she reached up and took off her top. She knew it didn’t matter much to the dog, but she liked the way her breasts swayed when she was being fucked. She thought about taking off her skirt, but in the end she just hiked it up instead – resting it on her round hips. Her ass was almost bare except for the little strip of bright blue thong that ran down over her entrance and vanished between her cheeks. Hannah got up on the bed at last, patting the mattress and clicking her tongue. “Come on, Koda!”

 

Koda jumped up onto the bed. She felt the mattress drip with his weight. Goose-flesh appeared on her arms and she shivered with excitement. She felt him get behind her – they had done this enough so that when she was in this position, she did not have to direct him anymore – he knew exactly what to do. His body was hot, and his fur was so warm and soft against her bare ass. He put his face down and bumped his nose against her ass, sniffing – puffs of warm breath skating over her skin. He brought his muzzle down, sniffing all the way down the line of her thong – finding her smooth entrance and pushing his nose up against it. He sniffed for a few minutes and then decided to lick. His tongue was warm, and she was already so wet.

 

He lapped at her, soaking the thin material of her thong. The pressure and constant licking was already getting her worked up. His tongue was smooth and slipped over the little knot of her clit. She was so sensitive that she could already feel her abdomen starting to tighten with the promise of an orgasm.

 

Hannah breathed a sigh, reaching down grabbing the thin strings of her thong. She pushed them down her hips, sliding them down over thighs, and spread her legs a little. Koda made a little sound, somewhere in-between a huff and a whine, and she felt some of his weight sway back. He got up on his back legs and she felt him press against her bare back, the fur from the underside of his belly so soft – and his ribcage so wiry and lean. His big paws pressed against her small shoulders and she arched her back a little, pushing her ass up a little higher and spreading her thighs as far apart as they would go within the constraints of the thong that was now digging into her skin.

 

She could feel him getting excited, his cock sliding out of its soft sheathe. His body was close enough to hers that his tip was pressed close against her entrance. Hannah took a deep breath and grabbed a pillow, pulling it close to her chest and lowering her head, burying her face. She closed her eyes tight and waited, her stomach quivering with excitement. She wanted to feel every inch. Every thrust. Wanted all of her focus to be on the way he thrust deep inside of her…

 

He plunged himself deep inside of her – she could feel his girth stretching her wide open – and he didn’t even give it time. He didn’t even linger. He just kept plunging. Rutting. In and out. His powerful thrusts were enough to rock her back and forth on her hands and knees. Her heavy breasts swayed and her hips were already starting to ache with the force. He just kept plunging, his chest pressed against her back, and it felt so good. She clutched the pillow as tight to her chest as she could.

 

She just needed a little more. She could feel it building up – tightening in her abdomen, radiating all the way down her thighs and making them shake. Hannah reached down between her legs, pressing her fingers up against her clit. The shock of her own skin against the hot, red little place was enough to send a jolt down her legs. She pushed her ass further down, grinding against the dog. She was so wet and slick that her fingers slipped over her clit easy – making little circles, working herself up.

 

__Oh, that was it._ _

__

He had her stretched open so wide. It was brutal, thick, hard, fast – he was whining, making those fast, hard little pants. Hannah pressed down harder on her clit, rubbing faster and faster – she went from making little circles to making up-and-down motions. Two fingers at a time, fast as she could go until her wrist ached. She was rocking against her own hand, pushing and pulling, back and forth between her own fingers and Koda’s cock. She was close. She was so close…

 

He finished before she did. It was so sudden, like everything else. He crashed into her one last time and lingered a little longer than he had been – a few fractions of a second before he pulled out. He had not knotted her this time but that was okay…there would always b next time.

 

His cum was everywhere, hot and thick against the back of her thighs – but she could also feel it inside of her, so much of it that it couldn’t help but spill from her cunt. Hannah could feel it, hot and slick, spilling onto her fingers as she continued to stimulate herself.

 

That was enough.

 

She felt the orgasm hit, rocking her entire body in a way she couldn’t help. She yelped a little bit and shoved the pillow between her legs, clenching her thighs down around it and using it to ride out the orgasm that was already making her entire body quake.

 

Finally, she collapsed against the bed. She pulled the pillow out from between her legs and let out a quick breath, laughing a bit to herself as she turned around and settled flat on her back. Hannah tossed the pillow above her head, leaving her legs still spread and her thong still wrapped around her thighs as she let herself bask for just a moment.

 

Koda settled down between her legs, resting his paws against her thighs and nuzzling between them. His tongue cleaned up the mess he left behind, lapping up every last bit of pearly white cum. He cleaned her thighs and her hot entrance – her clit was already so sensitive from the orgasm that she wouldn’t be surprised if she came again. If he had gone on any longer with his tongue she actually might have…

 

Hannah reached down and scratched Koda behind the ears. “Come here, Koda.” She said, patting the bed next to her. Koda moved and went to settle down next to her, resting with his head against his paws, tucked in close – protective – to her side. Hannah pulled up one leg and hooked her dainty toes on the string of her thong, pulling it down and then using her foot to fling it over to the other side of the room. She’d find it later. She didn’t want poor Rachelle to be the one to uncover it. But it was too soaked to be useful or comfortable for the moment.

 

“You’re a good boy, Koda.” She said, almost more to herself than the dog as she continued to pet him, lounging on the bed – spent and very satisfied. “You should just come live with me. I love Rachelle, you know that, but she doesn’t deserve you. Does she?” She kept her voice playful and teasing, making little kissy faces at him and bumping her nose against his gently. “You’re such a good boy. Such a good boy, aren’t you?”

 

As much as she talked, every aspect was thrilling – she knew she would want to do it again soon. It was good. So good. She was already thinking about next time and getting worked up again. If she reached down, she would probably feel how wet she was getting.

 

She wondered if Koda would be up for a second round soon.


End file.
